Batteries
by The Bride of Bronn
Summary: To Kaylee's abject horror, River announces to Simon that she has "borrowed" Kaylee's "power drill". Fluff and hilarity ensues. Written for unicornesque


This was a fanfiction request about Simon/Kaylee from Firefly that's fluffy. Like Whedon's writing of the characters and stories, I wanted to capture the humor and poignancy in them and I hope this fic was able to accomplish that. Enjoy! :)

Story written for _**unicornesque**_

* * *

**Batteries**

* * *

"Toughen up, Kayls," she muttered on the way to the infirmary. "You ain't gonna make a fool of yourself." _Stupid pep talks like this won't make a helluva difference_. But what matters is that she's going to be braver this time that Simon Tam wouldn't be able to freeze her off again.

Before she stepped into the door, Kaylee wiped her hands on her khakis, rubbing her palms real hard on the fabric. Just in case the good doctor wants to hold her hand at some point while in the middle of the conversation. Her hands were sullied with grease and grime from the machinery as usual, and she would've freshened up if Jayne didn't linger too long in the john earlier.

Though she was never one to complain about the narrow quarters of Serenity (in fact, she liked closed spaces a lot more than open fields), Kaylee sometimes found it hard to shower when she had to share facilities with Jayne Cobb. There may have been a brief moment almost a year ago that she considered sleeping with him but dismissed the notion quickly when she realized that doing so would disappoint the captain. And she didn't want to disappoint her captain. But it's not like she ever thought that Mal holds her in any high standard. He did meet her during coitus with his former mechanic. But he had given her an opportunity to travel with him and see the stars. In some ways, he treated her like a kid but when it came to Serenity, the captain always entrusted her to keep their ship flying. It was just one of the many enigmas of Malcolm Reynolds. For the longest time, she wanted to win his approval, only to find out that she had already earned it.

Kaylee knocked on the open door to get Simon's attention. The good doctor glanced at her and lit up. His blue eyes are the prettiest pair she has ever seen. She supposed Jayne got some nice pair too but she never liked the way he would look at her. Everything about that mercenary is coarse—unlike Simon. He's sweet and proper; a well-bred Core boy, educated and clean, always nice to look at; every strand of hair in place, not a wrinkle on his shirt. Standing next to his almost perfection made Kaylee more keenly aware of her own appearance and it embarrassed her.

"I can come back later...?" she murmured, one foot already taking a step back.

And of course he stops her. "I'm not really doing anything. Just inventory. For our medical supplies. Tedious work, actually. I, uh, glad you stopped by." Simon smiled. Under the fluorescent lights he almost glowed. Kaylee grinned against her will and felt tremors in her cheeks the second she did. With his invitation, she walked towards him. The operating table separated them but this hindrance was reassuring. Kaylee wished she pulled her hair up into a tight bun at least. Inara once said that she looked tidier when her hair is up.

"You look nice," Simon remarked as if he somewhat read her mind.

"Not as mighty shiny as you," she giggled awkwardly. Her smile was starting to hurt.

Simon cleared his throat and started to come close. Kaylee held her breath until he was standing only inches away from her. Once their gazes locked, neither of them wanted to break contact.

"So..." she started, pausing slightly. "Got anything planned for the evening?"

"Aside from inventory, you mean?"

"I could help. Might hasten things." She offered without a second thought.

"I don't want to bore you..."

Kaylee resisted the urge to play with her hair. Inara warned her that it's a display of coquettish immaturity. "You're just counting supplies and math ain't that difficult."

"I can't say the same about mechanic...stuff." Simon noticeably gulped after saying that.

She offered another smile. He's just as nervous as she is, and he's paying her a compliment at that. Kaylee decided to return the favor. "Saving lives requires more focus and skill."

Simon blushed. It was such an angelic sight. "I patch people up, that's all. Of course I studied the human body extensively to acquire the sufficient tools. But half the time the actual practice is intuitive. Once you understand the basics, you apply them at your own risk. That's why it's always important to interpret the data right, whether they're the symptoms of a certain illness, or how to mend something broken...uh, or when dressing the wounds. It's like detective work. There's a mystery in every patient I come across and I—I'm sorry this is all incredibly dull to you, isn't it?"

"No!" Kaylee didn't want him shutting her out again. The good doctor is so reclusive that it sometimes takes a while for him to open up to her. "Please, Simon, I'm really interested in how you do things. It's shiny and you're smart, and you're in control and..." she trailed off, realizing how close she's leaning towards him now. Simon stood still, watching her and not making a sound. Kaylee took another step. "And, uh..." _I want to kiss you and I hope you won't stop me._

"I drained the batteries. They're dead."

The two of them jerked back the moment they heard River come in. She looked almost transcendent with the new white dress Inara bought for her. Her dark brown hair was longer now, and it flowed all around her like it was alive. Kaylee has always found Simon's sister as beautiful as she is eccentric and off-putting. It took both of them seconds before they could react to what she just said. Kaylee asked. "What was that, mei-mei? Batteries?"

River replied by holding up a mechanism of some sort so they could take a look at it.

"Is that a power drill?" Simon already sounded unsure the moment he spoke up. "Or one of those talkies Mal uses to communicate with us from the cockpit...a device from the engine room...?"

"Simon, you know nothing about machines." River said with an eerie calmness. "Stop using jargons you don't even comprehend." She addressed Kaylee this time. "And it's hers. I took it."

"You went inside Kaylee's room? River, that's invasion of privacy."

Kaylee listened to the siblings' exchange in measured silence and abject horror. She wasn't sure if she should say something first or just grab her gorram vibrator from River, walk out of there and never show her face again for the next few days. _Wait_. All she had to do is to play it cool. Neither sibling knows what it was anyway. That actually made the situation more horrible than it already is.

"It's fine, Simon," she said as she carefully took the vibrator from River. She didn't want to seem too eager so she tried not to snatch it. "You know how River gets. Let's just move past this and—"

"Doc, you got some—"

Kaylee chocked out a scream.

"—anti-septic there...?" It was Jayne. He narrowed his eyes at Kaylee. "Something wrong, Kayls?"

"Yes, I do," Simon took something from one of the drawers. "And it's pronounced as an-tee-septic. Not an-tay." He handed the small bottle and Jayne took it, his eyes never leaving Kaylee.

Kaylee had her hands behind her, clutching onto the vibrator as if she's trying to crush it into dust. She looked away from Jayne and found River's blank but equally discerning eyes watching her. Desperate to get out of this messy misunderstanding, she moved away from the other girl and glared at Jayne so he would step aside. Usually the oaf would abide her when he could see that she's in a foul mood, but this time he held his ground.

And then Simon asked. "Are you really okay about what happened?" He had to ask, of course, because he's a gentleman and it devastated her how untimely it was now.

Kaylee didn't want to look at him, afraid that her expression will betray her. "It's fine."

"What happened?" And Jayne had to ask because he was never much good about timing either, and always surprisingly most perceptive when it's not needed.

"I borrowed something from her without asking," River explained slowly as if tasting every word. "I don't think she's happy about that. I did drain the batteries. I got carried away."

Jayne look very much engaged in this humiliating conversation now. He looked at River then at Kaylee. And then he examined her with a more intentional stare until he peered behind her back where her hands are still protecting the vibrator in view. "What'cha got there, Kayls?"

"It's a device. Probably a talkie...or a power drill."

"There's a switch you flip on the side and then it starts to shake. I haven't used one until now," River smiled in all creepy tenderness. "It feels _so _good inside, yes?" She was talking to Kaylee.

The silence hovered around them for a while.

"River..." Simon began. There was a long pause. And then. "You shouldn't take things that are not yours." Another pause. "I'm sorry, Kaylee."

"Stop," Kaylee's voice was quiet, almost inaudible. "I said, and I could not stress this any more than I already had, it's..._fine._"

"Crazy girl gets off on your toy and it's fine? That ain't cool."

Kaylee snapped her head at Jayne, her anger more pronounced this time. She pulled out the vibrator from hiding and raised it, unable to hold back. "Well, mister, it's my gorram vibrator and it's my gorram lady part, so it ain't nobody's business if I stick this in there, and if River decides she likes doing that too, it ain't your room to judge!"

Jayne opened his mouth but there were no words that came out. He stared at the vibrator on Kaylee's closed fist...

...and then he laughed.

"Why are you all in the sickbay?" Mal appeared behind Jayne but immediately stopped from walking closer the moment Kaylee began to mutter a string of very filthy Chinese curses.

Jayne pressed his back on the wall with his eyes closed and looked liked his laughter is making him bleed internally. Mal just stood there with his hands on his hips, still trying to decide what to say that could improve the situation he doesn't even know was about.

As soon as Jayne's laughter died down, Mal asked. "Do I even want to know?"

Simon immediately came to the rescue. "Mal, it was—"

"Me." River finished the sentence. "I should have asked permission. I'm afraid I've embarrassed Kaylee. That wasn't my intention. I got carried away using her—"

"It was all a misunderstanding, captain." Simon put his arms around River and stepped away. "It's not a big deal. Sometimes stuff like this can't be avoided."

Kaylee watched Simon now. He met her gaze and smiled sympathetically. She didn't think it was even more possible to like the good doctor than she already does.

"What stuff?" Mal was persistent. "If it's a problem that might happen again then I'd rather it'd be nip in the bud at this instant. Jayne, get out. You're enjoying this too much."

"It's all right, cap." Kaylee spoke up. "I'm going to put a lock on my dresser now."

Mal blinked at Kaylee. "Huh." He managed to answer dismissively.

He stared at Kaylee's face and then glanced down at her hand still clutching the vibrator.

As soon as he saw it, River spoke. "I drained the batteries. I got carried away."

Simon put his hand on his sister's mouth this time.

Kaylee couldn't move an inch. Mal was still looking at her hand.

Finally, he asked. "That a power drill?"

* * *

Simon knocked on the metal door although he knew that Kaylee had been aware of his presence the minute he crossed the threshold leading to the engine room. She focused on the book she's reading, the one that the shepherd had been recommending since he boarded their ship. She's enjoying _A Confederancy of Dunces_ so far. A good book can always make you forget problems. Kaylee was determined not to look at Simon until he started saying his piece. But she didn't want to hear it. He didn't do anything wrong, and she could hardly blame his sister either. All she knows is that she hates Jayne and that she had to stay in this room in fear of bumping into the captain.

"I don't know where to begin." Simon stayed at the entrance. Of course he wouldn't come in without being invited. _He's a gentleman_, Kaylee thought almost sadly to herself.

"I can't begin to explain how extremely sorry I am for what my sister did." Simon went on. "She's unpredictable and reckless and for that I take full responsibility."

Kaylee closed the book and looked at him at last. "For the last time, I said it's fine."

"Please," Simon stepped inside now, "don't lie to me."

"I ain't trying to be cruel." Kaylee answered. "I just don't want you to apologize for River. Everyone in this ship has come to terms that she's broken somehow. She's been hurt badly by the Alliance. And that hurts you every day. I see it. We all do. But you're on Mal's crew now so you better stop acting like you carry the weight alone when it comes to your sister. As the captain always say, we all look out for each other in this ship. If you got baggage then it's our baggage too."

She stood up, gripping on the book's spine like she's getting some strength from that. "Now what happened back there with my gorram..._power drill_...was a disastrous misfortune but it didn't get anyone killed or nothin'. Heck, we even had a good laugh out of it. At least Jayne did." She smiled now. "And it was pretty funny, ain't it?"

Simon looked like he could breathe again. He returned her smile with a bashful one of his own.

Kaylee laughed now, letting out all the tension out of her system. She placed the book down the corner and once she straightened herself up again, she saw Simon approaching.

Without another word, he took her hand.

"No, I didn't wash—"

He cut her off by holding her hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss.

"Simon..." Kaylee couldn't say anything else, afraid it would ruin the moment.

The good doctor didn't think so. He widened his smile. "You're mighty shiny, you know that."

Well, now. It's still even more possible to fall in love with Simon Tam at this point.

Tightening her fingers around his, she beamed and said. "And don't you forget it!"


End file.
